


Not Your Typical Perfection

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Jack's cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Typical Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful thanks to Havocthecat, DivineJoker, and Dee for the betas

He'd never fully realized just how beautiful she could be covered in mud and cursing up a storm. It was kind of funny, actually. How many men could say that they’d seen their ‘girlfriends’ in just about every circumstance that you could imagine over the past eight plus years – but have not realized that this exact scene would provoke such emotions from them?

To say the least, she was not pleased with his reaction.

“I’m sorry, Sam, but…”

“Shove it, Jack. Just shove it. I’m really not in the mood right now.”

His smile faded somewhat, but not enough as he leaned forward to help her get to her feet, “Maybe shoes with a bit more traction would have been better since it rained all morning?”

“The shoes didn’t have anything to do with it, Jack. I just…” a blush rose to her cheeks as she tried to explain, “I got distracted, all right!”

There was no way he could suppress the grin that crossed his features as he took her hand and moved her to her feet. “You were staring at my ass weren’t you, Carter?”

He whispered the words close to her ear, delighting in the flash in her eyes and the small shiver that traveled down her spine in reply.

“Screw you.”

Placing a quick kiss to her cheek he replied, “Just tell me when and where.”

Turning to walk the rest of the way to the cabin he almost missed her soft, “You know you’re a real ass, right?”

“Always.” He paused after taking a few steps. “Maybe you’d prefer to take point? I’d hate to be too much of a ‘distraction’….”

“Oh, will you shut up and just MOVE! I’d really like to get back so I can get out of these clothes and into a nice, hot shower.”

“What man could complain about that? You, naked and wet….” He smiled at the thought.

“I must be insane.”

He stopped short, spinning and catching her at the elbows when she almost collided with him. “You had doubts?”

The low growl that she issued was predatory, annoyed, and sexy as all hell. What was it that made her so damned stimulating when she was completely and totally pissed? As much as he enjoyed it though, he knew not to go too far – at least not if he wanted to continue his current line of thought.

“Come on, mud-psycho, let’s get you back.”

~~*~~

One of the things that she had fallen in love with immediately upon seeing Jack’s cabin was the antique-style clawfoot slipper tub. The high back was perfect for allowing her to recline without feeling cramped by her height and the antique style gave the room a classy, pampering feel that she was pleasantly surprised to find from her former superior.

Soaking in the warm water she let the heat spread through her, ridding her of the chill that her little tumble in the mud had left her with. The light lavender-vanilla scent to the bubble bath she’d found relaxed her mind and took the tension away, allowing her mind to drift. If it weren’t for the fact that she’d be a total prune, she could have stayed there forever.

A light breeze brushed over her and she opened her eyes, her smile fading slightly as Jack approached.

“Come on, you’re not still annoyed, are you?”

“Don’t push it, Jack. I’m finally starting to feel normal again.”

Smiling he moved forward, bringing the wine glasses out from behind his back. “I brought a peace offering. Though, you saying you’re feeling ‘normal’ has me questioning things a bit.”

She simply rolled her eyes and reached for one of the glasses.

Before handing the glass over, Jack leaned down kissing her gently. Tilting her head up to meet him, she let the fingers of her left hand move over to clasp behind his neck. Her fingers tangling in the short hair at the base of his neck as she deepened the kiss, her tongue tracing his lips before delving into the depths of his mouth.

Breaking the kiss only when they had to, Jack backed off slightly. A whispered, “I love you,” reaching her ears.

“You’re still an ass.”

His smirk was classic, and it annoyed her all the more.

“But apparently a really cute one to distract you so much that you’d tumble down a hill and land in a mud pit. I never pictured you as a sailor, Sam. But you sure as hell can curse like one.”

The wine glass was placed on the rim of the tub, where she could easily reach it as he moved down toward her feet. Picking up the sponge, he soaked it in the warm water before lifting her foot and slowly traveling the sponge across her muscles.

“If you’re trying to get on my good side… it’s working.” Her words sounded muffled through relaxation even to her own ears. The wine probably wasn’t the best idea for tonight, it would only put her to sleep, and after the events of the day and the current ministrations that Jack was attending to – the last thing she wanted to do was sleep.

The sponge and his hands continued their journey, moving up her leg, skimming across her inner thigh. Sam found herself leaning into his touch, slipping herself further down into the tub, hoping that his fingers would skim a little higher. He stopped just short and moved away, forcing her to open eyes she hadn’t realized she’d closed.

“Come on. Time to get out.”

Jack had returned to the head of the tub and was standing there with a big, fluffy towel. He looked around, slightly confused, “Did you bring clothes to change into?”

She stood, stepping between his outstretched arms, allowing him to wrap her in the towel. “I was hoping that I wouldn’t need them.”

The goofy grin returned as he pulled her close. “Is that so?”

Linking her fingers behind his head, she slowly nodded hers as she moved in to kiss him again. “Uh huh.”

The kiss was sweet – a slow, mutual exploration that barely scratched the surface of what was to come. Jack’s hands firmly grasped her at the hips, pulling her flush against him and holding her there.

Sam’s hands moved from around Jack’s neck, her finger nails lightly raking their way across the delicate skin of his neck before her hands stopped on his shoulders. She held herself to him there.

Jack’s hands began to move as well. One moved up to wrap around her upper body while his other dipped lower, teasing the slightly damp and exposed skin of her thigh. He dipped them back a bit, and she enjoyed the feel of being enveloped by him as she surrendered to his lead, something that she would enjoy for a few minutes before she decided she was ready to move things along at her own pace.

When he returned them to a standing position, she gently nudged him in the direction of the bedroom. Her hands tugged at his shirt, pulling it out from under the waist band of his jeans, before lifting it over his head and tossing it into a corner. She nearly lost her towel in the process, but that was something that barely concerned her, she'd be losing that soon enough anyway.

Their journey hadn’t been the easiest, and it certainly hadn’t been the quickest, but they’d managed to defeat the Goa’uld, rid themselves of the Ori, handle the Replicators, and suppress the Wraith – for now. It wasn’t a typical definition of perfection, but it was close enough that she would take what she could get... for now.


End file.
